Game Show!
by Tokyogurl1
Summary: To make things short IY gang and YYH gang are in a game show with me being the host. Miroku, Hiei, Inu, Kurama, FInu, Hojo, Naraku, Koga, and others are the players.What are the prizes well you just have to wait. But the prize is a kiss from someone. Rea
1. Default Chapter

_****_

_****_

_** Hello peoples. This my first Inuyasha story. It's going to be like a game show. I hope you enjoy this story.**_

_**I do not own YYH or IY. I'm just using them because they are so cool.**_

* * *

_Tokyogurl1: Welcome to our game show tonight. Today we have Inuyasha, Koga, F-Inu and Kurama. To play for today's prize._

Inuyasha: What the heck am I here for!?

Koga: Dog-breathe you are stupid. We're here to win that _prize._

Kurama: Yes I would have to agree with wolf-boy on this one. **_Youko: This is going to be easy if these are our rivals but I don't know about that F-Inu though. Kurama: Yes that F-Inu is a mystery._**

F-Inu: May we please continue.

_Tokyogurl1: Oh, Yes. As I was saying our prize is Ta-Da. _

A piece of wall goes up and there is a shade and all you can see is a shadow.

Koga: KAGOME!!!

_Tokyogurl1: Shoot! I forgot you guys are demons. Well I guess we don't need this shape isn't needed._

Up goes the shade there is Kagome smiling like there's no tomorrow.

Kagome: Hi guys.

Inuyasha: Kagome what are you doing here in... in that kind of dress.

Kagome looks down and she's wearing a red dress that hugs all of her curves in all the right places.

Kagome: What do you not like it?

Koga: No! I really like it. It makes you more beautiful then you were before.

Kagome: (blush) Thanks, Koga.

Inuyasha: Stupid wolf.

Kurama: (Smiling his drop dead smile.) It's very nice to meet you, Kagome.

Kagome: (Blushing even more) Hello. What's your name.

Kurama: My name is Suichi Minamino but you can call me Kurama. Everyone does.

Kagome: Well it's really nice to meet you, Kurama, and who are you.

F-Inu: F-Inu.

Kagome: It's nice to meet you.

F-Inu: Hn. When are we going to play this _game_?

_Tokyogurl1: Oh ya. I forgot. Anyways all you have to is to answer the questions. Got it?_

Everyone: Yup, Yes, Hn.

(20 minutes later)

_Tokyogurl1: Well it's a four way tie. 42. This going to be a tie breaker._

Kurama: _I didn't know that these guy especially to two. Inuyasha and Koga. **Youko: Ya I guess our rivals are pretty good.**_

_Tokyogurl1: And now for the last question. Who was the thief that stole the mirror of a demons castle? The mirror was called "Reflection of Truth"_

As two people thought it over F-Inu and Kurama were surprised about the question. But Kurama snapped out of it and smiled.

Kurama: _No one knows who did except two people me and Sesshoumaru. **Youko: Right we are going to win this, and get that pretty prize.**_

Just as Kurama was about to push the button, F-Inu pushed the button.

F-Inu: It was Youko Kurama.

_Tokyogurl1: and that's correct. Kagome come down to give the prize to F-Inu._

Koga: I thought Kagome was the _prize._

_Tokyogurl1: Well not really a kiss from Kagome is the prize._

Inuyasha: Oh well... WHAT!

Kagome: Can I just get over this?

Kurama: Wait I need to know. F-Inu, how did you know that question when only two people should know it.

F-Inu: Because I am one of those people.

Kurama: You can't be Youko.

F-Inu: I am Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha: You are not Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru doesn't have black hair, violet eyes... YOU ARE SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!

F-Inu: I just said that my idiotic brother of mine.

Inuyasha: WHY YOU!!!!!!!

Kagome: SIT BOY! Now let me get this over with.

Just as Kagome was going to kiss Sesshoumaru's cheek . He turned his head and their lips met.

Kagome: Eek!!

_Tokyogurl1: Well that's all for now . Next time the players are Miroku, Hiei, Hojo, and Naraku. Well see ya._

Inuyasha: Come here Tokyogurl1.

_Tokyogurl1: umm. Byez!_

Tokyogurl1 take off running with Inuyasha coming up to get her or should I say me!

* * *

_**Please review. ( Still running) PLEASE!!!!**_


	2. Miroku Vs Vash Vs Satoshi Vs Hiei

Hello peoples! I'm sorry that it has been a long time that I have lasted update and usually update on the school breaks but the reason why I couldn't on the winter break was because I was in Japan for almost the whole time and I couldn't go on a computer anywhere. Well the last time I said that Miroku, Hiei, Hojo and Naraku was going to go against each other, well I've been thinking and came with this, Miroku and Hiei are still going to be there but instead Satoshi from DNAngel and Vash from Trigun. Well I think you guys are tired of hearing me talk so I'll be starting with this story. Where we left off at was I was running away from Inuyasha. Oh and those who reviewed thank you and your answers are going to be answered at the end, and now on with the story. :-D

_

* * *

_

_Tokyogurl1: Hello and we are back to day we have Miroku, Hiei, Satoshi and Vash all going against each other to win a wonderful prize. Now let's meet the peoples. _

Miroku: Hello, will you bare my child?

_Tokyogurl1: Umm I don't think so._

Miroku: Ah but you said " I don't think" and that to me is a yes.

_Tokyogurl1: NO!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP!!! RAPE!!!!!!!! _

Kurama: Ma… I mean Tokyogurl1 what's wrong? Are you ok?

_Tokyogurl1: Ya, I'm ok b-but Miroku asked me to bare his child and I said I don't think so and he thinks that I said yes a-and…._

Kurama: Wait he asked if you could bare his child?

_Tokyogurl1: Ya._

Kurama: Oh… well… AGH!

_Tokyogurl1: Kurama! Are you ok?_

_Yoko: I'm sure am. But that Miroku isn't going to be!_

_Tokyogurl1: What? Wait you're Yoko!_

_Yoko: Yes you are right my sweet._

_Tokyogurl1: Huh? Oh! You can't "get" Miroku his playing this round. _

_Yoko: Fin…_

Kurama: Are you ok? He didn't do anything right?

_Tokyogurl1: Kurama! Ya everything is ok. Just fine._

Kurama: Ya well you get on with the game show but I'll be here with you..

_Tokyogurl1: OK! :-D Well anyways our next contender is Hiei. Hiei will you give us some words? _

Hiei: Hn.

_Tokyogurl1: Wow! What words! What grammar! What a speech!_

Kurama: M…Tokyogurl1. You know he only said hn, right?

_Tokyogurl1: Yup._

Kurama: Ok.

_Tokyogurl1: Ok peoples our next contender is Satoshi. He's already a collage graduate. Will you say some thing?_

Satoshi: Hello everyone.

_Tokyogurl1: Cool he answered my question! He answered my question!_

Satoshi: Yes I did.

_Tokyogurl1: I feel so special. Well anyways our last contender is Vash the Stampede._

Peoples: GASP!!!!!!!

_Tokoygurl1: Yes it is the Vash but he's cool._

Vash: Hello everyone especially the ladies how r you? Wink

Girls: Sigh.

_Tokyogurl1: Ok. Now you all know the rules, right?_

Everyone: Yes!

_Tokyogurl1: ok now on with the game. Question 1. What is…_

Miroku: WAIT! What is our prize?

_Tokyogurl1: Oh ya. Well your prize is… SANGO!_

Miroku: O.O

Hiei: --

Satoshi: --

Vash: O.O

In comes Sango wearing a dress that with down to her knees that is the color purple and black that had no sleeves. Her hair is in a phony tail high on her head.

Sango: **blush** Hello everyone.

Miroku: S-sang….

Vash: Hello my young lady. What do I give to be in the present in such a beautiful lady?

Sango: **blush more **Ummm.

Miroku: HEY! GIVE YOUR HANDS OFF OF SANGO, NOW!

Vash: Why? It's not like she's your woman now.

Sango: **BLUSH**

Miroku: Well sigh lets just get on with the game.

_Tokyogurl1: Well ok then. Question 1. What is Sango's brother's name?_

_BING!_

_Tokyogurl1: Yes Miroku. What is the answer?_

Miroku: Kohaku.

_Tokyogurl1: That is correct. Next question. _

_(Goes on like this for 10mins.)_

_Tokyogurl1: It looks like it's a two-way tie between Vash and Miroku. Satoshi and Hiei are out. Well to me Hiei and Satoshi weren't even trying._

Hiei: You are correct onna.

_Tokyogurl1: Well anyways, the score is 20 to 20. Who will win who will lose? Well anyways, the last and final question what do you call Sango in Japanese from a demon hunter?_

Ding dong ding-dong. (Jeopardy theme)

Bing

_Tokyogurl1: Vash._

Vash: It is Takoyaki.

_Tokyogurl1: I'm sorry but that is wrong. Miroku. If you get this right you get the prize._

Miroku: Ummm… A Taijioku?

_Tokyogurl1: You are correct. Miroku you are the winner. Sango come down and give Miroku the prize._

Sango: Do I really have to do this?

_Tokyogurl1: Yes you have to the readers have been waiting._

Sango: Man, well ok fine. Miroku don't do anything now.

Miroku: Yes_. Smirk_

As Sango came down the stairs she tripped and fell but before she could fall all the away Miroku caught her but at the same time she give him his prize. A kiss. As they parted they went right back to kissing.

_Tokyogurl1: Well I guess that's all for today. _

Vash: Hey Tokyogurl1? You know you're really cute if I look at you now.

_Tokyogurl1: Huh? What r you talking about?_

Vash: You know what I mean. **Winks**

Kurama: Get away from her and you won't get hurt.

Vash: Aww man, all the cute girls r taken now.

Meryl: WHAT!

Vash: Oh hey Meryl. What's up? Hee hee

Meryl: I'm going to kill you.

Vash starts to run away as Meryl is right behind him.

Tokyogurl1: Well I guess that's it and next time it going to be Hojo, Onigumo, and Naraku.

Kurama: Tokyogurl1 don't you need to answer those questions?

Tokyogurl1: Oh ya. Ok the first question is from

Cat-chan: y does Sesshie have black hair?

Well the reason why Sesshie has black is because he's in disguise.

The second one is:

Can Kagura be a prize? And yes she can I already have that planned out. Well I think that was all. See ya.

Kurama: And don't forget to review. Please.


	3. Hojo vs Onigumo vs Naraku

Tokyogurl1:_ OMG I am sooooooo sorry that this show didn't go no. We had some…..difficulties in trying to get the next players. Who are Hojo! Onigumo! AND…. Eek Naraku! Someone hide me. Runs somewhere_

Kurama: Tokyogurl1! Its ok we're here. Nothing is going to happen to you.

Tokyogurl1:_ Really? Ok then anyways today our prize the coughcorpsecough._

Kurama: Are you ok, Tokyogurl1? Do you need a drink?

Tokyogurl1:_ No, I'm I just had something in my throat. But I'm fine now. The Prize is Kikyo!_

_Out comes Kikyo, but her clothes are nothing really special. It's just her miko clothes. She didn't want to dress in anything that was different then what she was._

Tokyogurl1: _Now to meet our players. Tell us something about yourself Hojo._

Hojo: Wow, Kagome sure looks different.

Tokyogurl1: _Sweat Drop. Umm Hojo-kun that's not Kagome. That's Kikyo. Kagome's game was the first one._

Hojo: But that one boy with the base ball hat said that the paper that he handed to me was for Kagome. And that the one that I was going to sign was for a girl named Kikyo.

Tokyogurl1: _Well I'm sorry Hojo-kun but that was the first game._

Naraku: May we please get on with this.

Tokyogurl1:_ Y-yes Naraku-sama. Tell us something about you. Please?_

Naraku: **Smirk** well since you asked so nicely. I'm not here for the prize I'm here for something else.

Tokyogurl1:_ Oh really? Well ok then. Let's leave it at that. Heh, heh. Now Onigumo tell us you are here for the prize, right?_

Onigumo: Of course my dear. I've wanted this for a prize for a long time.

Tokyogurl1:_ Oh well that's a good thing I guess…. Well on with the show. You all know what is to happen. Since we only have three people playing this game we are going to make it so that the first one to get to 9 questions right. _

Naraku: Yes we know this already onna. Just get on with the questions.

Tokyogurl1:_ (shiver) Yes Naraku-sama. Now the first question: What did Kikyo protect as a miko?_

_**BEEP**_

_Ummm Hojo-kun?_

Hojo: The Shikon Jewel.

Tokyogurl1:_ That is correct. One point to Hojo-kun. Now the second Question: Who was Kikyo's first love?_

_**BEEP**_

_Yes Onigumo?_

Onigumo: That would Inuyasha.

Tokyogurl1: _That would be correct! _

_This went one for 9 mins._

Tokyogurl: _Well it would seem we have a tie. We've been getting those a lot now huh? _

Kurama: Yes for the past two games, yes.

Naraku: GET ON WITH THE GAME!

Tokyogurl1: (_Shiver) Y-y-yes Naraku-sama. _

Yoko: _Is this guy giving you a bad time, Tokyogurl?_

Tokyogurl1: _YOKO! Back, turn back. Naraku-sama isn't doing anything. Really! He isn't doing anything._

Yoko: _Really? Ok Then._

Kurama: He didn't do anything, right?

Tokyogurl1:_ He didn't do anything. Oh and the tie is between Hojo and Onigumo. It seemed that Naraku-sama did even try…_

Naraku: You're right onna.

Tokyogurl1:_ Ok anyways here is the last question: What do the soul collectors look like? The demons that float around her which steals souls and gives them to Kikyo._

_**BEEP**_

Tokyogurl1: _Yes…. Onigumo?_

Onigumo: They are spider like creatures.

Tokyogurl1: _I'm sorry, Onigumo. But that is incorrect. Hojo-kun, if you get this right you get to have the prize._

Hojo: Um are they snake/eel, type creatures?

Tokyogurl1: _That is correct!Please Kikyo give this young man his prize. A KISS!_

Kikyo: Must I kiss this _commoner?_

Tokyogurl1: _Yes Kikyo. You have to._

Kikyo: Every well.

_So Kikyo comes down from the top of the stairs and give Hojo-kun the KISS OF DEATH! Ahem just joking. Just a kiss._

Tokyogurl1: _There you have it the prize has given the prize, the kiss. Hojo-kun how do you feel in getting this kiss?_

Hojo: Umm I would have liked it better if it was Kagome-chan.

Tokyogurl1:_ Oh well I'm sorry._

Naraku: Tokyogurl1, come here.

Tokyogurl1: Umm. I think I like better over here, Naraku-sama. Heh, heh.

Naraku: Hmm is that so. Well I guess I would have to walk over there.

Tokyogurl1: _Oh well look at the time the day is over and so is the game! Join us next time where Koga… WAIT! Koga already went… Oh ok then Well Koga, Naraku…, crap, Jin, and Renkotsu, well be playing to get the PRIZE!_

Naraku: OH Tokyogurl1 where are you?

Tokyogurl1: _bye! KURAMA HELP! ME_

Naraku: Review this game show. I want to get what I came here for. (Evil Glare)


	4. Koga vs Naraku vs Jin vs Renkotsu

Tokyogurl1: _Hello! We are back and with four…well really two new players. You know the other two. Who are Koga and… Naraku._

Naraku: That is right I still haven't gotten what I want so I shall stay until I do so.

Koga: Well, I wanted to come back. Inuyasha is busy chasing Sesshomaru for kissing Kagome. I would be too, but I'm too busy with my own problems.

Tokyogurl1: _Umm ok then. Well our other two players are Jin and wind demon. And Renkotsu! Renkotsu I never thought I would see you here. Tell us something about you._

Renkotsu: Well, Tokyogurl1, just so you know I didn't want to be here.

Tokyogurl1: _Oh?_

Renkotsu: Yes, I was dared to do it. But I got to chose who I would want.

Tokyogurl1: _Oh, so will any of your other brothers be here? _

Renkotsu: Hmm I don't know. It would be up to the boss.

Tokyogurl1: _Bankotsu? I want to meet him. He seemed really cool to talk to. Sigh._

Kurama: Tokyogurl1, why do you want to meet such a person?

Tokyogurl1: _Umm. No reason. Anyways… JIN! How about you? Why are you here?_

Jin: Oh, well the wind was the one that told me to do this, ya.

Tokyogurl1:_ Really? _

Jin: Ya, the wind blew meh ova to the sheet of paper, telling meh to sign it. So ere ah be.

Tokyogurl1: _Well that would make sense, and did I tell you that I love your accent…_

Naraku: Let us get on with this game!

Tokyogurl1: _Y-yes Naraku-sama. I believe you all know the rules and how this game is played. We will play until someone gets to 16 points. Now for our prize, the prize for this round is the lovely Kagura the wind witch! _

_In comes Kagura in a lovely dress. The dress is that of a Chinese dress. The dress it's self is red with the out lining of black. The patterns on the dress are of pink sakura petals that are bewitched to look like they are blowing in the wind. Since she is a wind witch. _

Jin: That be a fine wind witch. Look the wind really likes er.

Renkotsu: Yes, this one seems to be a nice looking onna.

Tokyogurl1:_ Umm. I'm happy that you like the prize? (Sweat Drop)_

Naraku: Onna!

Tokyogurl1:_ OK! Let's start. The first question is: What is one of Kagura's attacks? _

_**BEEP!**_

_JIN!_

Jin: Dance of Blades.

Tokyogurl1:_ Yes that is one of them. One point for Jin, the next questions is: What does Kagura ride on when she goes from one place to another?_

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

_I'm sorry; Jin but Renkotsu got it this time. _

Renkotsu: That would be a giant feather, which she gets from her head piece.

Tokyogurl1:_ That is correct, one point for Renkotsu. Please, Naraku-sama. At least try._

Naraku: Why should I try onna? It's not like I can't have Kagura. Kagura is part of me like it or not.

Tokyogurl1: _Yes, Naraku-sama. The next question is: What does Kagura use as a weapon to make her Dance of Blades?_

_**BEEP!**_

_Yes Koga-kun?_

Koga: THAT FAN! (Points to the fan that is in Kagura's Hand.)

Kagura: Yes, so I carry what I use to kill people with. (Smirk)

Koga: Why I…

Tokyogurl1:_ Please Koga-kun. No fighting in the studio. Let us get on with is game! (puppy dog pout.)_

Koga: aww, man. Fine, I won't fight…in the studio. (grin)

Tokyogurl1: _That's fair enough._

_The game continues until three of the four get to 15 points._

_Ok so it would seem that we have a three way tie, this is getting tiring. Each game that we play is ending with a tie and with the last point being the end of the game._

Kurama: Well you're typing this, right? Why don't you do something different then, if it's getting boring for you?

Tokyogurl1: _(Sweat Drop) I guess I could do that. But I don't want to think! But I'll try._

Naraku: Get on with the game. This is tiring this Naraku out.

Tokyogurl1: _Well it would have been more fun if you played. I swear sometimes I wonder why you even stay here and become a player for a game that you did even try on. _

Naraku: Like I said I am here for something and I didn't get it the last time so I'm here to get it. (grins evilly.)

Tokyogurl1: _Umm ok…the last question! What does Kagura not have?_

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

_Aww I'm sorry Jin, Renkotsu got this one._

Renkotsu: A lover.

Tokyogurl1_: …(sweat drop) No That's incorrect. Jin if you get this right you get Kagura well the prize. _

Jin: (Ears twitches) Eh? What the? A Heart!

Tokyogurl1: _That is correct. Kagura come give…_

Jin: WAIT! Why don't the lass not have a heart?

Naraku: That's because I have her heart, wind demon.

Jin: WHAT! Don't worry lass, Jin will get your heart back from this monster. (Starts to make his fists of tornados

Tokyogurl1:_ NO! My Hou…I MEAN STUDIO! STOP!_

Koga: Just remember Tokyogurl1 this wasn't my fault this time.

Tokyogurl1: _(sob, sob)_

Naraku: While no one is looking I will get what I want! (Grabs me)

Tokyogurl1: _WHAT! Hey no… (Miasma is then came from Naraku to put me out.)_

Kurama: Hey what happened to Tokyogurl1?

Jin: Ah don't know what happened to the Lass. The last time Ah saw er was with the Na… But I was fighting HIM! How did Naraku get the Lass?

Kurama: Oh no! We got to find her. Naraku is known for his tricks and for his puppets that take his place in fighting.

Koga: Tokyogurl1 we're coming for you. And you guys out there! Ya you reading this review so that we can find Tokyogurl1 and save her!

Kagura: I think I know what he's doing to her. (Shiver) You have got to hurry! Your Guys reading please review see what happened to her and save her.

Tokyogurl1: _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Kagura: Hurry before it's to late!


End file.
